


Salvage [Podfic]

by ariaelwen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst/Angst Aftercare, Gen, Hakoda just wants to talk terms, Hakuddles, Hurt/Comfort, Ozai just wants a convenient barbarian to off his son in a politically expedient manner, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Slowburn Adoption, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and also mildly concerned that someone is going to kill him in his sleep, dadkoda, let there be BONDING, like a really growly puppy-kitten with a history of abuse, they are having a MINOR DISAGREEMENT on fatherhood, which is not stopping him from actively aggravating the enemy crew, who is very angry about being kept away from Avatar-hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen/pseuds/ariaelwen
Summary: Mid-Season-One Zuko is held ransom by Chief Hakoda. Ozai's replies to the Water Tribe's demands are A+ Parenting. Hakoda is… deeply concerned, for this son that isn't his, and who might be safer among enemies than with his own father.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Responsible Adult Role Models, Zuko & The Southern Water Tribe
Comments: 215
Kudos: 310





	1. The Contrary Corpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 



**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 13 minutes

______________________________________________________

Alternative version with no sound effects:

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 13 minutes


	2. The Captive is made primarily from sharp elbows

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 18 minutes

__________________________________________________________

Alternative version with no sound effects:

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 18 minutes

Hakoda's cabin: [ Wooden Thames Sailing Barge from BBC sound library](https://www.sounddogs.com/sound-effects/wooden-thames-sailing-barge-10201290)  
Kustaa's cabin: [ Large wooden boat below deck from Zapsplat](https://www.zapsplat.com/music/large-wooden-boat-rock-and-sway-in-waves-creaking-of-wood-water-lap-against-hull-below-deck-could-be-galleon-ship/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly later than I'd hoped unfortunately due to a couple of re-record issues. 
> 
> You wouldn't think recording the equivalent of an audiobook would entail quite so many out-takes....
> 
> But thank you to everyone has listened, commented, subscribed or left kudo's you've seriously made my week and have made me giggle in delight every time. :) 
> 
> I'm hoping to get chapter three out by Tuesday at the latest especially since I've now got most of the backing tracks that I want.  
> Any playback issues let me know and I'll have a play. :)


	3. The Fire Prince's Skill Set is Highly Suspect

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 26 minutes

__________________________________________________________

Alternative version with no sound effects:

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 26 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has listened, commented, subscribed and left kudos. You've honestly been making my week and giving me joy at a time when I haven't had lot (my Gran passed away 25th June) and reading this has been giving me an outlet.  
> Chapter four may be a little bit delayed as I go back to work on Friday and the funeral is on Tuesday. Hopefully I'll be able to create the raw tomorrow and Thursday to work on over the weekend.
> 
> I'll also post the tracks minus boat noises tomorrow as I know some people prefer the fic with and some prefer without. It's not much extra work to do it and if I can make people smile I'm always happy to. :)
> 
> If anyone wants a natter I'm over on tumblr @pixieinthesky


	4. The Prisoner is Unnervingly Cooperative During Interrogations

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 19 minutes

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alternate version with no sound effects.

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 18 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough week (for many reasons) and I'm still not entirely happy with the vocals on this one, but I've got so many versions/extracts now it's starting to get ridiculous.  
> I have one variation which is all scratchy voice Zuko from chapter one but as that doesn't match up with two and three so it got mostly binned. (The idea had been that he was scratchy because he's just been pulled from the sea and unfortunately for Zuko he needs to have a higher pitched voice to differentiate him from the adult men he's surrounded by). I have another whereby Hakoda sounds suspiciously like Kustaa which is just...odd.
> 
> Anyway, I make no promises how quickly chapter five will get out mostly because it's a comparative whopper and I'm pulling extra hours at work this week but I should be able to record in stages and then assemble it the following week. Fingers crossed. ;) 
> 
> As promised I've started to include a version with no sound effects.
> 
> As always thank you so much for all your comments, kudo's, subscriptions and bookmarks they're like a giant hug from across the net. :) Also no matter how slow I am at replying I will always reply. Any issues with sound quality or suggestions for how I can improve it are always gratefully received either here or @pixieinthesky on tumblr


	5. Attempts to Tucker Out Ozai's Spawn Are Met With Inhuman Resistance

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 38 minutes

______________________________________________________

Alternative version with no sound effects:

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 38 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was a bit of a mammoth and for some reason its length took me by surprise. 
> 
> As always thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudo's, bookmarked or subscribed you make the world a brighter place. :)
> 
> I expect chapter six will be ready by the end of the month, it's longer again than this one and this one took me about two weeks (I took a couple of days off...) and I can only record during the evening due to traffic noise.
> 
> As always, any errors give me a poke and I'll have a go at fixing them.


	6. Fire Prince v. Ship's Dog (Guest Starring General Fong's Representative)

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

**Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

**Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

**Length:** 49 minutes

______________________________________________________

Alternative version with no sound effects:

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

**Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

**Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

**Length:** 49 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... uhhh... three weeks? Ah, yeah... this kinda took me by surprise as well but hey having "holiday" time booked was clearly a good thing.
> 
> Don't expect chapter seven to go up quite so quickly, it's longer and I'm working extra hours next week. But, I'm hoping to have it posted by the end of the month. Fingers crossed. I just have to watch every Bato episode as well to get a handle on his intonation...
> 
> As always any issues with this chapter and give me a poke either here or @pixieinthesky over on Tumblr. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, sent kudo's or bookmarked. I'm a little behind on replies for the last chapter but I'll get back to everyone tonight or tomorrow. :)


	7. Bato enters occupied territory

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 60 minutes

__________________________________________________________

Alternative version with no sound effects:

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 60 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but finally we are here.
> 
> I said we wouldn't have as quick a turnaround but this was a shock even for me.
> 
> Those of you who follow me on Tumblr will know that September ended up being a bit of an exciting month. Two different projects came up with very quick turnover times which had a knock-on effect (on top of normal boring work); this compounded with me having my own arguments with the Dog-namer as you will no doubt be able to hear (Zuko I feel for you child!). At one stage I almost did a complete re-record I was so unhappy with it. But we're here, at last.
> 
> Am I entirely enamoured with all aspects of this chapter? No.  
> Do I think I might attack it again when I've finished recording? Yes.  
> Do I think Bato's voice might end up being altered prior to chapter 8 being uploaded? Quite possibly. I actually have another version of this chapter with Bato's voice being substantially different (the narrative and all other characters were the same) but it was off on too many notes at too many key-points and so I went with this version. 
> 
> As always thank you to everyone who has left comments, kudos (and extra kudos via comments!), bookmarks, subscriptions and heck even the people who clicked and then went: "nah not for me thanks". You leave me a giggly tomato everytime. <3


	8. The Fire Lord's Son Gets a Haircut

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 1 hour 15 minutes

______________________________________________________

Alternative version with no sound effects:

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 1 hour 15 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have an entire chapter recorded with the new toy (otherwise known as a proper microphone and not a mobile phone). The version without backing track should also be in stereo not mono, although I'm personally not sure about how much of a difference it actually makes.
> 
> As always, any issues let me know and I'll do my best to sort them. 
> 
> And also as always thank you for every comment, message, kudos and bookmark. If I could hug you all I would, I can unfortunately only offer virtual hugs. I can also offer replies and I will finish replying to everyone I've just been deep in editing/recording hell for the last week and thought you might prefer me doing that. ;-) <3 <3
> 
> Quick question for those listening with effects track: can you all hear it ok? I did the mixing with headphones in and could hear the effects fine but I've just had a quick listen using my phone and it seems rather quiet. So, can you hear it ok?


	9. Teenager on the Main Mast

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 25 minutes

______________________________________________________

Alternative version with no sound effects:

**Text:** [Salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116591/chapters/50249441)

 **Author:** [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance)

 **Reader:** [Ariaelwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaelwen)

 **Length:** 25 minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again. A lot quicker than usual. The wonders of being on "holiday" and this chapter being a baby in comparison to the one before. ;)  
> Don't go expecting the next chapter quite so quickly though; I went back to work today so I won't have quite so much free time(and yes I did spend most of my time at boring work replying to comments, it seemed a much more productive use of my time...).  
> As always any issues let me know and I'll go in and sort it. Whether it's an upload/recording error or a text/dialogue error. :)
> 
> Thank you as always to everyone who's left comments, reviews, kudos or just plain listened. I hope you enjoy. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Muffinlance for letting me play! :)
> 
> This is my first attempt at podficcing so...let the games commence!
> 
> As always if you want a natter come yell at me @pixieinthesky over on Tumblr. :)  
> 


End file.
